Small Mistake, Big Problem
by Toshiro-TaichoSandwich27
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi liked each other. But both sides won't tell their feelings. It's up to Kisa to make that least one of them to say it. Why is it so hard? Here comes the jealous Akashi-:-:-For xTsuBomb-:-:-: YAOI! BOYxBOY! LEMON! MPREG!: Male Pregnancy: Akashi x Kuroko
1. Mistake

**So in on of my Fanfic I had a secret contest who could notice the names. It was in My DN Angel Mpreg fanfic. xTsuBomb got it. It was Teito from 07 Ghost and Tsunayoshi from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So because xTsuBomb won, I will make a short 2-4 chapter fanfic for her. I hate Auto Correct.. Kise became KISA? DA HECK... warning... Lemon, yaoi, and OCC'ness.  
**

* * *

_Kuroko and Akashi liked each other. But both sides won't tell there feelings. It's up to Kisa to make that least one of them to say it. Why is it so hard?_

* * *

**~Small Mistake, Big Problem~**

* * *

**-Chapter One: Mistake-**

"20 MORE LAPS!" yelled Akashi. He spotted a light blue haired boy, and started to blush red. "K-k-Kuroko."

"Hm?" Kuroko looked up. He was sitting on a blue bench, sweat was slowly rolling down his pale white skin. "What do you need Akashi?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing… J-just bored." Kuroko sighed. He wanted to say something else, but he was scared. Scared it would never happen.

"KUROKOCHI!" Yelled Kise, he ran up to Kuroko and gave him a hug. "How's it been? I missed you sooooo much!"

"Kise… Get… off…." Kuroko blushed. He wasn't used to hugging and stuff. But Akashi thought of something else.

'_Kuroko likes… Kise?' _He thought. _'Nah.. Ah ahaha.. No way… Its KISE I'm are talking about!' But still _"Get off… Of… Kuroko…." Akashi commanded.

"Nahh!" Kise replied and he started to play with Kuroko.. In an awkward way, that Akashi couldn't hold back, so he punched Kise in the face.

* * *

**~A while later~ **

**-Kise's POV-**

Ha… I was walking to class when I noticed 2 very familiar people eating on the grass. They were both bright red and stared at each other at random times. Once theirs eyes matched up they quickly turned around and blushed even more. What they didn't know was that they were holding hands too.

After a couple of minutes they finally did and the same thing happened. God.. I started to laugh. 'Ha.. Those 2... Kurokochi and Akashi… Geez they like each other.. They are so dense… Hee hee hee… KISE THE CUPID WILL HELP!' (Oh god Kisa)

I threw a slipper at Kuroko while he was going to stand up and aimed at his head. "one.. Two… THREE!" It hit and he fell on Akashi.

Kuroko opened his eyes seeing that his soft lips were kissing his crushes lips. Haha, he blushed redder then red!

Akashi, who knows what was happening in his head! But he made the kiss more… deeper… Kuroko gasped as Akashi's tongue dove into his mouth. Kuroko started to moan. Thank god they were in a place where no body goes! 'I'll be nice and stop anyone from coming here!' I started to run off the check.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Akashi…." Kuroko blushed. After the deep kiss Kuroko wa s just blushing, just plain blushing. Only a small thin string of saliva connected them.

"I… I…" Akashi tried to finish the sentence.

"Love… You…" Kuroko finished it for him. "Baka!" Kuroko had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Akashi said.

"No… I-I'm happy.. that's all." Kuroko straddledon Akashi. "Can… We?" Kuroko wanted it.

".. 'Kay.." Akashi and Kuroko started to take off their clothing one by one. First the shirts, then the pants, and last the underwear.

Kuroko small pink nipples, blushing face, and small member was visible to Akashi who enjoyed biting and licking the pink candies. "mmn!" Kuroko cupped over his mouth, he was holding in his loud moans.

"It's okay, moan as loud as you want." Akashi commented. He held Kuroko's hands and started kissing them after he had his fill of candy. He slowly went down where the pre-cum was starting to form on top on the hard member. The pre-cum sat there like a pearl on a pillow. He licked it off.

"A-aka-sh-shi!" Kuroko breathing became panting. Akashi licked and kissed his member. Soon he started to add it in his mouth.

"Cute.." Akashi put his fingers in front of Kuroko's mouth. "Lick."

Kuroko covered his fingers like it was a lollipop_. 'Odd… It wasn't that bad…'_

Akashi added a single finger in Kuroko's tight hole. "AH!" Kuroko was scared.

"It's fine Kuroko…" Akashi started Kissing Kuroko. While they were kissing He added a couple of more fingers and started scissoring inside Kuroko's warm hole.

"nnmn!" Tears rolled down his face, it was painful until Akashi hit a bundle of nevers. Kuroko screamed in pleasure.

"Found it." Akashi said. He kept attacking the same spot, Kuroko's prostate. He took out his fingers making Kuroko whimper. "If you want it. Lick it." He pointed at his hard member.

Kuroko slowly grabbed the hard length and started sucking it. Akashi started of moan. He grabbed Kuroko's head and his member went all in. Kuroko gagged and tried his best to keep licking the member, in seconds he tasted a creamy, salty, white substance. He looked up to ask what to do with it.

"Swallow." Akashi commanded.

Kuroko did swallow. "Tastes weird." Kuroko commented. Before he got to say anything Akashi lifted Kuroko up and shoved his member in Kuroko. Kuroko screamed in shock. "AHH!"

Slowly Akashi started to thrust in the tight hole, in one shot he hit Kuroko's prostate making him arch back and his head went back. He didn't remember how to breath, Kuroko has to think how to breath. "M-more… faster…" Kuroko start to speak.

Akashi did what Kuroko begged for, he past went faster.

Kuroko's inside started to get tighter. "Kuroko you can't cum, not without begging also."

"B-but" Kuroko whined. "Please? Let me cum!"

Akashi grinned. "Seeing you're begging I'll let you." He slammed into Kuroko a couple of more times before they came. The cum filled up Kuroko. "Just to make you happy, males can't get pregnant, unless you want too."

Kuroko blushed. "I already know that."

"Really? Every time we learned about it you fell asleep."

"It's common sense…" Kuroko added.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**TBC…. **

**~Omake~**

Kuroko was throwing up every day. "Akashi…"

"Hai Kuroko?" Akashi turned around. He saw something in Kuroko's hand. "What is that?" He pointed at it.

Kuroko showed him the thing…. It was a pregnancy test.. And it… was… positive.. "OMG WHAT?"

"YOU TOLD ME GUYS DON'T. GET. PREGNANT!" Kuroko cried.

Me: xTsuBomb do you want this ^^^ to happen in the real story? XD. **OMAKE WILL HAPPEN IN THE REALLY STORY!**


	2. Auther's Note

NOT AN UPDATE: Okay So yes I know That I spelled Kise Kisa! No need for flames! It happened because of auto correct. I really hate auto correct! So ignore any Kisa!

And i know Akashi is Occ like here! I really don't know his personalty so I made him like that. Gezz... I got so many PMs about it! I know! :( and yes This fanfiction is now becoming Mpreg because the requester love the Omake and wanted it to happen.


	3. YOU ARE WHAT?

**Warning this became an Mpreg fanfic now because of the requester (who asked to make this fanfic) asked for it to happen because the person like the omake I did (Never happened). No like? Please leave, no rude comments. They will be deleted right when I see one. You may not like it but some are fine with it. This is Yaoi… BOY X BOY. And yes I do Time skip.**

* * *

_Okay so in my timeline of my story. Kuroko and Serin team know each other because of Kagami and Kuroko met each other on a basketball court. Kagami went to America for a shorter time. And also Kuroko people can see him regularly, but he still make people not see him when ever, and he show expressions. I don't want him like a expressionless robot!_

* * *

**~Chapter Two: YOU ARE WHAT?~**

Kuroko was in his bedroom. He felt something and ran to the bathroom. After 30 minutes of emptying his stomach he was hungry.

He was eating a sandwich that had lettuce, cheese, and ham. After slowly eating the sandwich he noticed it was almost time to leave. So he walked out of the house. Everyone who was living in the house left for work or shopping, his older brother already went to school. His brother's name was Kuroko Tamaki. He was 20 lives at home because his collage was near by.

* * *

**~2 Months Later~**

Weeks past and he constantly threw up, he hid it quite well. His mom, Kuroko Tsuyuki noticed it. "Tetsu-kun?" his mom popped in.

"O-okaa-san." Kuroko tried to speak but then threw up again.

"When did this start Tetsu-kun?" she kneeled next to him.

"2 months ago…" Kuroko replied.

"THAT LONG!" Tsuyuki exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kuroko looked down. "Gomen Okaa-san."

Tsuyuki gave Kuroko a hug. "No it's okay. Why do you think this started?"

"I really don't know and…." Kuroko paused. "I had the most weirdest cravings. Like pickles and jam." He shuddered. 2 weeks ago he had a craving for it and ate the whole jar of pickles.

'_Throwing up, cravings, and he's been eating a lot more.' _Tsuyuki thought. "Tetsu-kun."

"Hai?"

"Are you dating a boy?" Tsuyuki asked.

Kuroko blushed. Yes he blushed. He slowly nodded.

"Had sex?"

Okay that just made Kuroko die of blushing. He squeaked out a yes.

"… Is it Akashi?"

He nodded again. Tsuyuki didn't mind it, she was glad to tell you the truth. Kuroko was weak, and feminine. Akashi always protected him. "It's fine! I'm happy for you!" She gave him a hug. "Can you call Akashi to come over today for dinner?"

"Okay." Kuroko got up and called.

* * *

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Sei-chan, It's me Tetsuya" _After a while of dating Akashi begged Kuroko to call him Sei-chan. Well Kuroko replied by asking him to call him Tetsu-kun or Tetsu-chan. He picked Tetsu-kun.

"_Tetsu-kun!" _Akashi smiled._ "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. My mom asked if you wanted to come for dinner… I want to tell you something too."_

"_Tell me it by the phone then."_

"_No I have to tell you by person."_

"'_Kay." _Akashi replied. _"Be there at 6:20?"_

"_Okay that's a good time."_

* * *

**~Hours Later and 21 pregnancy tests later that said POSITIVE~**

*Ding Dong* The door bell rug. Kuroko walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey Sei-chan."

"Sup!" Akashi spotted Tsuyuki, Kuroko's father, Yuuma, and his older brother Tamaki. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko, and Tamaki. Thank for inviting me for dinner." He bowed down.

Akashi was looking at what Kuroko was wearing. He was wearing a T-shirt that was green with the number 11 on the left shoulder, and short pants that went a bit above the knee.

"No no! It's fine!" Tsuyuki laughed. "Come in! Dinner is almost done!"

Akashi took of his shoes and sat next to Kuroko. The table was a circle. Kuroko sat on Akashi's left. Tsuyuki sat next to him, then it was Yuuma, and then next to Kuroko was Tamaki. The dinner was big and to Akashi's surprise Kuroko ate a lot of it too.

"Tetsu-kun." Said Tsuyuki. "Tell him, okay?" She nudged him to his room. "I'll tell your father and brother."

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi sat on his bed. "Sei-chan."

"Yeah?" Akashi replied. "What's wrong."

Kuroko was scared that Akashi would reject him. But he had to tell. "I-I'm pregnant. 2 Months. I checked it 21 one times!"

Akashi was shocked. One.. They were only what 15 soon to be 16? Two… BOTH male. And Three… Would he be a good father? "Tetsu-kun."

"Sei-chan." Kuroko looked up, he saw a smile.

"It's okay." Akashi gave Kuroko a hug. "I'm happy. Hey! That means we have to get married! I look forward to see you in a dress."

"D-dress?!" Kuroko exclaimed. "B-but."

"Aw…." Akashi whined.

"F-fine…" Kuroko held on Akashi's hands. "I wonder If it's a boy or a girl…"

"I want a cute girl like you." Kuroko slightly blushed at that comment. "Or twins. I want a strong boy to protect her when we aren't there."

"I like that." Kuroko smiled. "But…" Kuroko had a plan.

"Ye-yeah?"

"…YOU SAID MEN DON'T GET PREGNANT!" Kuroko yelled.

"…. F*ck.. I did say that." Akashi sweat dropped.

**(Censoring what happened… okay no I was lazy XD use your imagination!)**

* * *

**TBC….**

**Next Chapter: **_Throw up. Eat. Sleep. Rest. Throw up. Eat. Sleep….. And the cycle goes on. Will they tell everyone else? And how did Tamaki and Yuuma react?_


	4. The Cycle

**~Chapter Three: The Cycle~**

It was 3 months since the announcement of Kuroko's pregnancy. He was in his 5th month. His stomach was showing, they found out they got twins. Kuroko hoped the throwing up would stop. He stayed home most of the time.

"Tetsu-chan." Akashi whispered.

"Sei-chan?" Kuroko replied.

"Don't you think we should tell the rest of the team about this?" Akashi asked.

"Well… I think we should but… I'm scared… What will they think of us?" Kuroko softly cried.

"They won't say anything mean. They are close to us. You know them. Kise will be uncle who will pamper the kids to much!" Akashi groaned.

Kuroko laughed. "Great, so everyday you are going to have to kick him out." Kuroko slowly stood up. "Let's put on our uniforms.. Thank god I stop throwing up…"

"Thank you…" Akashi was happy about it, everyday Kuroko could cry because of it.

"Come on! Stop laying down and get up!" Kuroko begged.

"Hai Hai!" Akashi put on his uniform. "Kuroko don't wear the uniform, I think it's to small for you…"

Kuroko pouted, Akashi swore he saw a pair of ears flopped down. "Okay… I'll where this then!" Kuroko picked something similar to the uniform, white pants, sky blue shirt and a white jacket.

"let's go downstairs I hear your mom yelling breakfast~!" Akashi scooped up Kuroko from his feet and carried him to the dining room. "Good morning Tsuyuki, Tamaki, and Yuuma."

"Call me Okaa-san." smiled Tsuyuki.

"Hai Okaa-san!" Akashi replied. Akashi put Kuroko in a chair next to him.

"You pamper Tetsu-kun to much." laughed Tamaki.

Kuroko blushed. "Tama-nii…."

The breakfast was Japanese styled. It was rice, miso soup, and some side dishes. Kuroko asked for some tea to calm his stomach a bit down.

"Sei-chan." said Kuroko. They were holding hands and half way to school. Tamaki was driving them.

"Yeah Tetsu-chan." Akashi replied.

"I wonder what the others are doing…" Kuroko finished.

"Knowing them, I bet they are doing a search party for you!" Akashi and Kuroko laughed at that.

"True! I haven't went to school for weeks." Kuroko smiled.

"Okay you love birds we are here!" Tamaki interrupted.

"Bye Tama-nii!" Kuroko shouted.

"Bye Bro!" Akashi grinned.

* * *

They walked to class, bombarded with questions. Of course Akashi and Kuroko forced the other Generation of the Miracles to skip class and go to the roof.

Kuroko was sitting in between Akashi's legs drinking a Vanilla milkshake. Akashi was hugging Kuroko. Kise, and Aomine was the first to barge in.

"Sit down over there!" Akashi commanded.

"Hai…" The dou replied.

* * *

Atsushi and Midorima walked in next, and Akashi said the same thing.

"So why are we here?" Asked Kise noticing the couple. "You guys are finally a pair now!" Kise laughed.

Kuroko blushed even more and still drank his shake.

Aomine was confused, Midorima just sighed at Kise, and Atsushi just stared.

"eto…" Kuroko tried to speak.

Akashi interrupted. "We are getting married soon!"

Atsushi who was eating a sandwich chocked on it. "Y-you're what?"

Kise just grinned. "Congrat! When is it?"

Kuroko answered. "1 year. After the baby is born.."

* * *

Loading…

Still loading…

STILL loading…

* * *

"BABY?" the gang yelled. "You're PREGNANT?"

Kuroko started crying._ 'damn mood swings!' _

"AH! Kuroko! Sorry!" They said.

"Sniff…" Kuroko still was crying.

"Minna…." said a pissed off Akashi. "You made MY Tetu-chan CRY!"

"SH*t…"

"F*Ck…"

"Soorrryyyyy!" cried Kise. "Kurokochii! Congrats with the babies! Those guys are mean!"

"Kise…." Kuroko managed to say.

"I-is it a boy or a girl?" asked Midorima.

"T-twins…" Kuroko replied. "B-both boys."

Aomine smiled. "Well then you better invite us for the wedding!" then he paused. "Is it okay if we.. Uh come and see you… and the baby.. The lab…or… and ugh… well…"

Kuroko laughed. "If you want."

Kuroko finished his drink. "I want more…" Kuroko pouted.

"I'll get you more if you want." replied Atsushi.

"Thanks." Said Kuroko as Atsushi got some more.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Kuroko's and Akashi's friend accepted the fact but will Akashi's parents too? Next chapter is about Akashi telling his parents! (It happened 2 months ago)_


	5. Accepting The Fact

**My cat Meowze went missing… and maybe dead because my dad saw my cat and it looked like he would die. (me: WHY THE ***K DID YOU NOT BRING MY POOR KITTY INSIDE?) So I might not update as fast… I have to accept the fact that I may never see him…**

* * *

**~Chapter Four: Accepting the Fact~**

**2 Months Ago, Kuroko on the 3/4****rd**** month. End of the first trimester, beginning of the 2****nd****. **

Kuroko and Akashi was sitting in a park, it was 2:30 PM. Akashi moved out of his apartment and moved in with Kuroko. It was Tsuyuki's idea. Akashi didn't mind it.

"Sei-chan…" Kuroko whispered.

"Yeah Tetsu-chan?" Akashi replied.

Kuroko played with his bag. "I never got to meet your parents…"

Akashi looked at Kuroko. "I forgot… You must have been worried… Gomen! Well, me and my parents don't talk that often because I moved away. They live in another part of this town… They always go overseas." Akashi thought of an idea. "Do you want to meet them today? I know they are free. They always mail me their schedule."

Kuroko to smiled. "I would love to Sei-chan." He hugged him. "When do we go?"

"… I'll call them and ask what time is good. Give me a moment." Akashi took out his red and yellow cell phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"_Hello?" _said a woman with a calm voice.

"_Okaa-san, It's me Seijuro." _

"_Sei-kun!" _Akashi's mother's nam was Kyoko, his father's name was Akira. Akashi had an older sister and brother. The older sister's name was Nami, and the older brother's name was Hiro. _"You finally call! It's been months!" _

"_I know okaa-san! I was busy. Is everyone home? Nii-san, and nee-san and also Otoo-san?"_

"_Yeah, everyone is home today! Are you coming home for a visit?" _

"_I am, and also one of my friend from basketball club. Is it okay?"_

"_Sei-kun! Of course it is! I will see you soon! Come for dinner!" _Then Kyoko hung up.

"We are going for dinner, around 5:45." Akashi said.

Kuroko nodded. "We should get ready."

* * *

**~Dinner~**

The door opened letting Kuroko and Akashi see the inside of the old fashion house.

"Welcome home Sei-kun and his friend!" Nami exclaimed. "I'm his older sister Nami, this is his older brother Hiro, this is his mother, Kyoko, and this is this father, Akira."

"Yo little Sei-kun, looks like you grew." Hiro joked.

"Welcome home Sei-kun." said his parents.

Akashi greeted back. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, he is one of the regulars in the team."

"Hello." Kuroko bowed.

Hiro stared at Kuroko. "So you are saying this short, weak looking kid is one of the generation of the miracle?"

"He is… His nickname is Phantom." Akashi glared at Hiro.

Akira looked at the friend. "Well come on, sit down. Kyoko is still not done cooking. She should be done in about 20 minutes."

They sat down in the living room. "So how are you guys friends?" Asked Nami.

"We are in the same class, and we sit next to each other." answered Kuroko. Kuroko's stomach was showing he was in week 13. It wasn't huge but noticeable. Nami noticed it.

Akashi and Kuroko was worried. How will they tell them? How will they react? What would they do?

Akira soon noticed it. "…. You guys dating?"

Akashi almost spit out his coffee, and Kuroko almost chocked on his tea.

"I take that as a yes." Akira slightly laughed. "So how long has it been?"

"14 weeks…" Akashi whispered.

"You guys had sex yet?" Hiro grinned.

Kuroko blushed bright red. Hiro grinned even more.

"Are you pregnant? Because your belly is a bit big." Nami asked.

That was when Kuroko fainted almost and Akashi couldn't say or tried to say something.

Hiro stared at Nami. "What? If he is a basketball player he shouldn't have all that fat there!"

Akashi finally gathered some courage. "Uh… well.. It's… um… eh…" He whispered this. "true…"

…

..

.

"WHAT I WAS RIGHT?" Nami yelled. "How? He's a guy!" Nami tried to understand this.

Akira wondered too. "How did it happen?"

Kuroko spoke up. "I don't know… the doctor said it was odd, I'm a 100% male, and didn't have any female organs, she said the organs might have grown by something…"

Hiro smiled. "Well congrats little bro! At least you will have a kid! Now you are going to be a father~!" He said in a sing-song voice.

Kyoko who was in the kitchen cooking heard it. "My child is already growing up! We need to make red-bean rice! We need to make a feast! Tetsu-kun! What foods are you craving?"

Kuroko blushed at the attention. "um… well… I really want to eat meat… and vanilla milkshake."

Akashi laughed. "You always want vanilla milkshake Tetsu-chan."

"Okay!" Kyoko grinned. 20 minutes past. "Everyone! Dinner is ready!"

Kuroko sat next to Akashi. Next to Akashi was Hiro, then Kyoko, then Akira, then Nami.

Each person got a drink. Kuroko got his vanilla milkshake, Akashi got coffee, Hiro got black coffee, Nami got bubble tea, Kyoko and Akira got tea.

The dinner was huge. The main dish was meat, lots of it. Noodles, salads, and other side dishes was spread out on the rectangle table.

"Thank you for the meal."

* * *

**~After Dinner~**

Akashi and Kuroko was outside sitting near the small pond. They were looking at the sky while laughing.

"Akira…" said Kyoko as she looked out the window. "We should give them our blessings… I never saw Sei-kun so happy like that."

Akira looked out the window also. His eyes softened. "It's true.. That boy made Sei-kun more like a human… I remember when he was younger he always held back…"

Nami and Hiro was behind their parents. They also agreed. Since they met Kuroko they felt the same as what Kyoko and Akira was feeling.

"Hey Sei-kun!" yelled Nami. "Come inside!"

Akashi and Kuroko walked inside, cross Kuroko out, Kuroko was carried inside. "We're in." They sat down.

"We want you two to get married." Kyoko said bluntly.

Everyone nodded. "M-married?" Kuroko stuttered. "M-me and Sei-chan?"

They nodded again. "You're going to get married 3 months after you give birth!" Nami grinned. "So how long are you in the pregnancy?"

Akashi answered. "He's 13 weeks, has 2 male twins."

"I'm going to be a aunt/uncle/grandma/grandpa soon!" the family smiled.

'_I'm going to be a husband and a father…. I hope I'll be a good one…' _Akashi thought.

Kuroko was still blushing. _"Thank you…" _He whispered.

**TBC…. **

**Only one more chapter or maybe two (depends)! Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!  
**


	6. Welcome the New Family

**Some of you guys were so happy that Akashi family accepted Kuroko. Well I was going to make them not accept him… but that idea was overused… I found out that a full pregnancy is 40 weeks aka 10 months, But the mother can give birth to the baby a bit earlier or a bit later…**

* * *

**~Chapter Five: Welcome the New Family~**

**Kuroko: Month 7 1/2 **

Kuroko was touching his large stomach. It held 2 of his kids. He wondered, what will the kids be like? What should we name them… "Sei-chan…"

"Tetsu-chan, what do you need?" Akashi smiled.

"I wonder what should we name our kids…" Kuroko looked up at Akashi. "Lets find a name!"

Akashi grinned. "And I was thinking of the same too!" He showed a book called '1000 boy names'.

Kuroko flipped the pages. "Aki… nah…. Haru…"

"I like Haru…" Akashi added. Kuroko nodded.

They kept flipping the pages. "Takeshi… Tori, Yuro… nah…"

Akashi spotted another name. "Hikaru…"

"**Haru** and **Hikaru**…" Kuroko smiled. "Those names sound perfect…."

Akashi and Kuroko hugged. "Perfect indeed."

* * *

**~Kuroko: 9 3/4****th**** Month~**

Kuroko was reading a book while all of a sudden his stomach was in pain. "S-sei-cha-an!" He yelled. Akashi ran upstairs. He stepped in a puddle of liquid.

"Tetsu-chan!" Akashi spotted Kuroko in pain. "You're in labor!"

"Hurts…" Kuroko whimpered. Akashi lifted Kuroko up and called Kuroko's parents. They jumped in the car driving fast. While they were driving Akashi called his family and friends. Knowing them they would be there in minutes. "Sei-chan…"

Tears painted Kuroko's pale face. "We're almost there Tetsu-chan… It's okay…" Akashi comforted Kuroko.

After a couple of minutes of speed driving they finally arrived to the hospital. He was in the hospital, the doctors and nurses were getting ready to do a c-section.

"Akashi!" Kise and the rest yelled. "Is Kurokochii okay?"

Akashi nodded. "He is in labor… I'm going in the room!"

Kuroko wanted to see Akashi. He saw a red head holding his hand. "Sei-chan…" Kuroko smiled.

"You'll be okay…" Akashi replied. He nodded.

After hours of PAINFUL labor the 2 male babies were born. Haru and Hikaru. Hikaru was the oldest by 2 minutes, Haru was the youngest. "Welcome Hikaru, and Haru…" the 2 new parents whispered.

"Kuroko/Kurokochii!" the team barged in.

"The babies are cute…" said Aomine.

"Aww! They look just like you Kurokochii!" commented Kise.

Soon Kuroko's family came in. "Okaa-san… Otou-san…. Tama-nii…"

"You did well." Yuuma smiled at his grandchildren.

"What's there name?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Tsuyuki added.

Kuroko sighed. "I'll tell you it when Sei-chan's family comes."

After 2 minutes Akashi's family walked in. Akiri and Kyoko cooed at the babies, while Nami and Hiro talked to the couple.

"So what is his name?" Nami asked.

"Seeing that everyone is here…" Akashi replied.

"The oldest, Akashi is holding him is Hikaru.. The youngest I am holding him is Haru…" Kuroko answered.

Everyone smiled. "Welcome Hikaru, and Haru!"

_Months past, Akashi and Kuroko was still playing basketball, and was quite famous, for 2 things, basketball, and being a couple._

* * *

**~7 years later~ **

A family of 5 was sitting near a large sakura tree. Kuroko and Akashi was now 22, the 2 little twins were 7, and there was a little girl who was 4 years old turning 5 in a few weeks. Kuroko belly was once again growing will a another child, he was on week 21.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" The trio yelled. "We're hungry!"

Kuroko laughed. "Okay, okay… Here's lunch!"

"Yippie!" The girl giggled. Her name was Natsumi, she was born on June 24. She had her dads hair color, but had the pale white skin tone and sky blue eyes like her mom.

The twins, Hikaru, and Haru was polar opposites, but at the same time exactly the same. Hikaru had his fathers manly looks, was loud and really social, Haru looked more like his mom, he was quiet, smart, and was not as social as Hikaru. They were born on December 31, and January 1. A two minutes difference made their birthdays different. "Kaa-chan, when will our little brother and sister be born?"

Kuroko was having twins again. He thought have 1 set of twins were hard enough, now he will have 2 twins. "Soon, Hana and Natsu will be born, be a good older brother and sister okay?"

The 3 kids yelled. "HAI!"

"Love you Tetsu-chan." Akashi smiled.

"You always say that…" Kuroko laughed. "Love you too… I hate you a bit…"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant again… you prevertive bastard…"

"Aw…" Akashi fake whined. "But you love me."

"Sadly I do."

"That hurts."

"haha…"

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" The 3 kids yelled. "Come on! Come on! Lets eat!"

"Okay!" Akashi grinned. Kuroko just laughed. "Who wants cake?"

The family of 2 grew to a family of 5, now to a family of 7... Hana and Natsu was born on October 3. Hana was a quiet and smart little girl, she has her mom's hair color and dad's eye color, Natsu had his father hair and eye color, and was outgoing and loud like his older brother… They were the most happiest family….

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**I finally finished! Woot! I worked hard on this! May not look like it, but I typed some of these chapters after midnight and kept typing and typing and typing…. I will now take a nap…. Zzzz….**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV! MORE REVIEWS MORE STORIES AND CHAPTERS**

* * *

**Kuroko and Akashi's Family:  
Kuroko: **Jan 31  
_Sky blue eyes and Hair  
_**Akashi: **Dec 20  
_Red eyes and Hair  
_**Hikaru: **Dec 31  
_Red eyes and Hair  
_**Haru: **Jan 1  
_Sky blue eyes and Hair  
_**Natsumi: **June 24  
_Red hair and Blue eyes  
_**Hana: Oct 3  
**_Red eyes and Sky blue Hair  
_**Natsu: **Oct 3  
_Red eyes and Hair_

* * *

**Akira and Kyoko Family:  
Akira: **Nov 8_  
Red eyes and Hair  
_**Kyoko: **Aug 17  
_Brown eyes and Hair  
_**Nami: **March 24  
_Blonde and light brown eyes  
_**Hiro: **Feb 13  
_Brown eyes and red Hair_

* * *

**Yuuma and Tsuyuki Family:  
Yuuma: **April 25  
_Red eyes and Pink Hair  
_**Tsuyuki: **October 14  
_Orange/honey eyes Chocolate Brown Hair  
_**Tamaki:** July 29  
_Blue eyes and Light brown hair_


End file.
